


kpop lgbt

by completteisolation



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician), TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Discord - Freeform, F/F, Fun, Girls Only, LGBT, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completteisolation/pseuds/completteisolation
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	kpop lgbt

heyyyy guys! come join our kpop lesbian community ^-^ 16+! GIRLS ONLY https://discord.gg/MnwfHC


End file.
